dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Year's Wait - Vegeta's Vision
This is the fourth chapter of the What-If Story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe A Year's Wait - Vegeta's Vision The Namekians for the time being lived in-cognito with one of Goku's friends, Bulma, who owned a very large building big enough for all the Namekians. Vegeta lived with Bulma at her request, Red and Raditz headed to the desert to live and train, Gohan returned home to his mother, Piccolo lived upon the Lookout with Kami, and Krillin headed home to Kame House to live. The Earth Dragonballs were then used shortly after to revive one of Goku's friends, but since the other two of Goku's friends didn't want to leave the other alone for another year, they both decided to stay on King Kai's planet for another year and train, letting Gohan and Krillin wish Goku back to life. But when the matter arose, the eternal dragon denied the request to revive him, as Goku was alive! Unfortunately, the dragon said that Goku did not yet want to return to Earth, and announced that he would return on his own within one year. Vegeta was still determined to better Goku, so headed out into space to train, but also to search for him. Krillin continued to train slightly, Red and Raditz soon ended up going to Bulma's house to ask her for a spaceship similar to the one they stole from Frieza. It was then that her father came in and told them about his special gravitation chamber that was installed within the house. It was also the same model as Goku had used. Raditz and Red thought this a great place to train, and decided to stay with Bulma. Gohan was stuck at home, forced to study by his mother. He often stared out of the window to see if his Dad was standing on the horizon. Days turned to weeks... Weeks turned to months, and still Goku didn't return. In outer space, thousands of miles away from Earth, Vegeta eventually came across a small alien race that were still loyal to Frieza. He pounded all of them to death in the hope of becoming a Super Saiyan. He was just about to finish off the last warrior when he spoke. "Do you know of a Saiyan who is travelling space that goes by the name of Goku?" asked Vegeta. "There are no more Saiyans, Vegeta," laughed the alien, "Frieza's already killed them, and has probably done the same to that one too. He'll catch you soon enough." "Ha, not likely," laughed Vegeta, "this Saiyan was enough to take down Frieza. Your lord is no more..." "You lie..!" stuttered the alien. "I don't lie..." said Vegeta, "I only do what needs to be done." With that, Vegeta blasted the alien to bits. Suddenly, Vegeta sensed a surge of power from the other side of the planet he was on. It was incredibly massive, and Vegeta recognised it immediately. "Kakarot..!" he said, "It must be him, he's here!" Vegeta then raced off to the other side of the planet, where he soon laid eyes on a huge crater with one small pillar of rock standing in the middle. Vegeta stared at the pillar and noticed the small outline of a figure resting atop it. "It's him..!" laughed Vegeta, as he raced up towards the crater. Suddenly, a huge crash of lightning struck just in front of the Prince. He was flung backwards and blinded by the light. By the time his vision had returned to him, the figure standing on the pillar had vanished and left the planet. Vegeta clenched his fists. "I didn't catch him..." thought Vegeta, "but you'll have to come back one day, Kakarot. And then we'll have our rematch, and then you will bow to your Prince." The full year passed, and the two sets of Dragonballs were used again. The Namekian ones were used to revive Tien and Chiaotzu, whilst the Earth Dragonballs were used to revive Planet Namek and send the Namekians home. Piccolo - whom had never been to his home planet - decided to stay on Earth with Gohan and the others. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to go live on your home planet, Piccolo?" Gohan asked him on the day. "This is my home planet now," smiled Piccolo, "and I'm proud to call it home." However, when the opportunity rose for the warrior Nail to return with his Namekian brethren, he also denied the request. He wished to remain on Earth with Piccolo and learn more about the planet and its warriors. At Piccolo's request, Nail lived alongside him at the Lookout. This also gave Nail the chance to learn new skills from Kami and to train with Piccolo. Thus, life returned to normal, and all the Z fighters continued to wait for Goku's return. Vegeta had soon given up his search for Goku in space after seeing him, knowing that he'd return in his own time. He decided to train at home with Red and Raditz, hoping that he could learn a thing or two whilst with them. Raditz tried not to transform into a Super Saiyan too often to fight, as it repeatedly wounded Vegeta's pride. One day whilst training with the pair in the gravity chamber, the three-way fight ended up with Vegeta being pounded to the chamber floor by a kick from Red. Vegeta slammed into the ground in pain, and at nearly 300x Earth's gravity, it was a mighty slam. Raditz managed to turn the gravity back to normal, whilst Vegeta lay unconscious on the ground. Whilst in this state, Vegeta dreamt of his past. He dreamt of how his home planet was destroyed by Frieza, and how his father kept on telling him to never forget that he was the Prince... Vegeta stood in a dream facing a blank dark sky. A vision of his past then seemed to paste itself onto the sky. It showed a young Vegeta and his father, King Vegeta stood staring out into space, watching spaceships fly away from Planet Vegeta. "Most of those space pods contain the infants of our Saiyan race," spoke King Vegeta, "They will be sent to planets far away where their enemies will not pose a threat." "Goodbye, pests!" laughed the young Vegeta. The King then turned to his son. "Vegeta," he spoke, "You come from a very strong bloodline of elite and royal warriors. Never forget who you are, always try and be the best you can be. Some day if you train yourself hard enough, you may even become a Super Saiyan." The sky then returned to a black nothing. Vegeta stared up at where his vision was. "I haven't forgotten your words, father," he thought to himself, "I will never give up what you wanted me to become. If you say that I could achieve the rank of a Super Saiyan, then that's exactly what I'll do!" Vegeta then slowly opened his eyes to reveal Bulma sitting in a chair next to him - asleep. Vegeta had been brought into Bulma's room and set down on the bed to rest. Bulma had been worried about him, so she'd stayed with him until he woke. Vegeta merely lay back and stared out the window into the orange evening sky... "One day, Kakarot..." he thought to himself, "One day..." Category:Fan Fiction